


PPG: After-Story

by teukie



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Identity Issues, Mental Health Issues, No Romance, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teukie/pseuds/teukie
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls are ‘adults’ now but they have many questions about their own mortality. They feel alien and unfit for the world. However, why they have to question this stuff is also driving them crazier. Every year that HIM isn’t attacking, Townsville grows more and more peaceful. It’s almost threatening. |  @ .teukie
Kudos: 3





	PPG: After-Story

**Author's Note:**

> The Powerpuff Girls’ reboots have been embarrassing me for years. In light of the new reboot where they plan to turn it into Riverdale, I offer you this:

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, the triplets whose faces had been at the top of every headline since 1998, were finally in what humans referred to as ‘adulthood’. Of course, they were raised human by a human man, but it was no secret that they weren’t humans themselves. Some could even argue that they weren’t girls— that they weren’t women, because of their unnatural appearance in the world. With the internet and reality changing around them, the older and more exposed they were to this stuff, the more they would begin to question themselves. 

The Professor would tell them not to worry about it, but as much as they would lie and say they wouldn’t think of such things so hard, they would. Bubbles was having trouble ‘adulting’ because of comments. She felt weak and powerless to the point she couldn’t even be angry with herself or the others around her. Her entire life she had been fighting crime and also living knowing that it’s her birth that caused the spawn of the evil she was fighting. Wherever the trio went, a gang of criminals would follow in attempts to corner and eliminate them. You would think that after 21 years, people would just give up, but they never did. In all Bubbles’ sadness, she would never let herself become vulnerable in front of a stranger. Her paranoia kept her from the love life she dreamt of before she fell asleep.

Blossom couldn’t peruse her passions for a job. She decided to work for the government as a spy. Using her beauty and years of perfecting make-up out of boredom to disguise herself and earn the trust of non-violent criminals. As nice as it was to keep all kinds of bad-guys in jail, she wasn’t happy. Blossom knew she was more than just her beauty. She was a natural-born leader with various skills, talents, and she was very quick to learn, being knowledgeable about everything from the anatomy of a squirrel to safely fixing a gas leak. Her skills and smarts were rarely put to use on the job. She would try using fake-names to get into something she was ‘meant for’ but the public always agreed she was ‘meant for’ fighting crime. Her darkest secret was how many tears she would cry behind the study-documenting books she read; not even her sisters knew the true answer to that. Nor her own creator, whom she stayed with the longest. Her creator was not even her father. She couldn’t tell you how much that upset her, either.

Buttercup was always making trouble in her childhood, but she never seemed to move on from it. Living was difficult for her because she always wanted to fight someone. As much as she was told how unhealthy it is to live such a way, she couldn’t separate her life from… life. It’s what made the sisters question their morality. People online would say they’re not human and locals and the press would retaliate by saying ‘but they live like normal humans’. Buttercup knew she had issues, and when she saw this, it made her extra miserable. She didn’t know why she was so trapped, but she knew if she told anyone that they would say ‘it’s because you’re not human. you were meant for fighting crime,’. Buttercup tried things like religion and spirituality to try and connect with humanity but she couldn’t stop herself from thinking there was always a criminal around the corner. What she learned from her trying was that humans all seem to have this ‘purpose’ in life. She found temporary comfort in believing that her purpose was to fight crime until she looked at how badly her sisters were struggling. If they were all human, they might be able to fulfil their true dreams. It made her feel alien. It made her feel fake. And as a result, she only saw them on the crime scene.

As easy as it would be to simply give up, the trio known to the world as ‘The Powerpuff Girls’ knew that they couldn’t. For if they did, the fate of Townsville would be turned to an inescapable Hell of slavery and torture. If ‘The Girls’ were to surrender, die, give up, the evil known as ‘Him’ would become further obsessed with trying to extract their power. Having seen the outcome of each timeline, they had to live with the trauma of knowing what would happen if they let their guard down. The only comfort was that in each timeline was the fact that Him never won. They drove themselves through their depressing realities to make sure Him never won, so that when their younger selves would time travel into the future, they didn’t have to see themselves die and be tormented by darker thoughts about ‘where it would all go wrong’.

However, within the last few years, Him was eerily silent. They could be anywhere evil existed, it could be working on their own powers or master plan to take over the town and eventual world. Each year they met to celebrate a new year with The Professor was the start of another year that grew more and more peaceful; another year they would wonder if Him knew the outcome of the future as well and they were working up to unleashing the winning ‘plan’. Did it know the paranoia the girls were growing to have? Did it know the mental state they were in? Did it know their biggest issue was not knowing if they were ‘allowed’ the right to peace? 

  
  


**“I’M TIRED OF LIVING THIS WAY!”** Shouted Blossom. Her naturally pink eyes looked red, like they were heating up for her to use her heat vision, but that wasn’t a normal sight at all. Hovering in the air, the Buttercup and Bubles tried to calm their leader down, but they weren’t succeeding. Whatever day or days she walked out of to go back to ‘real work’ must have been too harsh.

“Blossom!” Buttercup yelled. “You’re our leader! Please think rationally!” She begged, but Blossom was ready to announce other plans.

“I don’t want to be your leader anymore! I WANT TO BE YOUR SISTER! FOR FUCK SAKES!”

“You are our sister,” Bubbles assured. She had something else to say, but Blossom interrupted her harshly.

“I say we kill Mojo.” The mutuant chimpanzee must have heard this from the inside of his giant robot, because he seemed to act out of reflex. His robot arm grabbed Bubbles as she tried to say again, ‘He’s our brother!’. Buttercup tried to hold Blossom back, but she angrily flew toward the chimps hiding spot within the robot. She ripped it apart with her bare hands while Buttercup tried to free Bubbles as quickly as she could. She tried all different ways, but Bubbles said there was no use. A ring of spikes was stabbing at her around her waist, blood was starting to drip off her clothing. Tears came like waterfalls in Buttercups eyes as she tried all other methods she knew, but Bubbles told her to quit because it was all too painful.

When the grip finally came loose, Buttercup had forgotten what Blossom had done. Bubbles was unconscious and she had no way of checking her pulse. As Buttercup sobbed, the robotic hand opened up, revealing the small spikes that had been stabbing Bubbles were all rounded, leaving more of a chance to save her. Buttercup quickly swooped down to catch her from falling and brought her to where Blossom had been. 

“He’s dead.” She grimly confessed. “I killed Mojo.” She was standing in front of his body, her own blocking his face from Buttercups view. There was blood and brains everywhere. Buttercup felt so weak she could drop Bubbles. Instead of saying anything, she flew Bubbles back to her own place, leaving Blossom to cry alone over her own mistake. There was no more Mojo Jojo. Why was that so hard for Buttercup after all he’s done? He hurt Bubbles so bad, she redirected her flying from her home to the hospital. Hospitals could be dangerous for the sisters, but she needed Bubbles alive. Desperately. Weirdly, life would never be the same. 


End file.
